Plastic Heart
by bootycalldetectives
Summary: Irritating suspects bring up old feelings. What happens when old memories and past feelings begin to taunt Olivia's mind? Will an appearance from a surprise visitor change her life, or has she moved on? Takes place during season 20.


" **Plastic Heart"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

 **Author's Note: This story takes place during the season 20 episode 11, Plastic. It contains a few scenes from that episode but there are no spoilers. Thanks for my group chat for the idea, here it is, I hope I did it justice.**

 **Summary:** _ **Irritating suspects bring up old feelings. What happens when old memories and past feelings begin to taunt Olivia's mind? Will an appearance from a surprise visitor change her life, or has she moved on? Takes place during season 20.**_

Olivia stared at the woman in front of her in a semi-shocked state, this woman really was a roller coaster ride, and Olivia was over the secrets, the lies, and the shit that she and her boyfriend had put the department through.

"It's time for you to stop protecting him."

"You've never been in love have you?"

Olivia was expecting a lot of different reactions to her statement, screaming, accusations, and maybe even tears, but she was not expecting that, and she showed her surprise on her face. It infuriated her that this woman thought she knew her, thought she could tell her what she wanted and what she was feeling. Olivia wanted to laugh, of course she has been in love. She had been in love with someone who broke her heart.

Truth be told, Olivia had been in CiCi's position before. She used to protect someone who didn't love her back.

Olivia let the silence in the room carry for a few seconds, dwelling in her own memories of lost love and heartache.

"But does HE love you?"

She was speaking from experience. She was head over heels in love with a man who didn't love her back. They had plenty of opportunities to take their relationship to the next level but they never did, because he didn't love her like she loved him. She misread their situation.

"That's a stupid question, I'm everything to him."

Oliva once thought she was everything to someone too, until he left. She sympathized with CiCi, as much as she didn't like it, she understood what the woman was feeling. She knew her boyfriend for a long time, had been told lies for years, she didn't know any better, she didn't know what real love was.

But Olivia did.

 _If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to_ _you, it's yours forever. If it doesn't, then it was never meant to be._

She let him go, and he didn't come back.

More silence filled the room, leaving Olivia with the thoughts floating inside her head.

Olivia went to bed that night, exhausted from the case they had been working all week. There was something about this case that rocked Olivia. After working in SVU for twenty years, there was hardly anything that shocked her anymore and she felt like she was never surprised with how the cases turned out. But there was something about CiCi, her words, her attitude towards her sex life, the way she could read Olivia's thoughts and get into her head, the whole thing really bothered her.

Olivia just couldn't shake her words, _"You've never been in love have you?"_

Just that one simple sentence opened the floodgates of memories that she had been pushing deep inside for years. The way his laugh boomed through the room, the musty way his cologne smelled, the way his muscles would cling to his shirt or how they rippled when he wasn't wearing a shirt. His quick temper, his jealousy, his cocky attitude during an argument. She loved everything about that man, the good and the bad.

He was everything to her. But she was nothing to him, not anymore.

She laid her head against the pillow and tucked her legs under the covers, sometimes she forgot just how much he had meant to her, sometimes she forgot that a part of her still belonged to him, and that part was the most important part of who she was. Elliot Stabler still owned her heart.

A single tear slipped from her eyes and with thoughts of her past days and former partner, she drifted off into a restless sleep.

Olivia woke the next morning in a rush, her alarm clock didn't go off and she had to get Noah ready on her way to work. She scrambled out of bed and threw some clothes on, she was pretty sure she had two different socks on, but she didn't have time to care. She woke Noah up, helped him get ready, grabbed their breakfast and some coffee, and headed out the door.

Today was going to be a long day.

Olivia barely got to work on time, but was quickly disappointed when she heard the details of the case they caught. There had been a string of victims reporting their assaults with the same MO which meant they had a serial rapist who was only escalating and becoming more aggressive as time drug on. The worst part was that the bastard didn't leave any forensic evidence for them to examine.

Great, a long day made even longer.

It was around 5:30 when Olivia was considering going home. They had made no progress on the case and still didn't have a suspect.

She leaned back in her chair and put her head in her hands. She was tired, both mentally and physically. She was becoming too old for this job, it was a lot of work trying to stay in shape and keep up with the perps. Twenty years is a long time, way longer than anyone usually stays in SVU. But she was good at it, she had a rhythm down, and she loved the feeling of bringing justice to the people who can't give justice to themselves.

But she was also mentally tired. Twenty years of listening to different versions of the same story, was emotionally draining. Especially because she had no one at home to talk to about work. She and Elliot used to confide in each other when they had a tough day, they would get a cold beer and drink the days painful memories away, just being there for each other even though neither of them ever talked about how they were feeling, talking wasn't their strong suit.

Olivia sighed, that was another reason she was so tired, she had spent half the night tossing and turning thinking about Elliot, she couldn't get his memory from her mind. This wasn't the first time he had left her with a sleepless night, however most of those other times were more enjoyable than last night had been.

She closed her eyes trying to imagine his face. As time had gone by, his memory grew slightly fuzzy. It was hard for her to remember every detail of him because it had been so long since she had seen him, seen a picture of him. Of course she kept all the old photographs of them together, there weren't that many to begin with, but she kept them in a drawer that never got opened. It was too hard for her, she had to move on and let him go, clearly he had.

She heard a knocking on her door, breaking her from her daydream, and Fin walked in the room.

"Hey Liv, we got a lead."

Looks like this long day was going to be a long night. She grabbed her coat and followed Fin out the door.

It was close to 10 o'clock by the time the team made it back to the SQUAD room. The lead that they had been following was a dead end and they wasted four and a half hours chasing it down. Everyone was starting to become irritated over the case and tired because they had been working non-stop all week only to pick up another difficult case.

As Olivia walked into the SQUAD room, she noticed a figure sitting on one of the desks. The figure turned around when they walked in and Olivia's heart froze.

There he was. The love of her life, the man who broke her heart.

She couldn't believe her eyes, she blamed it on her lack of sleep and her mind playing cruel tricks on her. He wasn't really here, he couldn't be.

But there he was.

Elliot was here, in front of her eyes, in the SQUAD room. Eight years since she's seen him and he is just casually sitting on the edge of his former desk as if nothing has changed. And for him, it looks like nothing had changed, he looked just as fit and sexy as he did eight years ago, if not more.

She must have been caught up in her own thoughts for too long because before she could even register what was happening, Fin walked up to Elliot and told him that he needed to leave. Olivia didn't know exactly what Elliot was doing here, and she wasn't sure if she even wanted to see him, but she did know that Fin and Elliot getting into a fight was one thing she wanted to avoid at all costs.

Fin had really been there for her when Elliot left, he knew how close they were and he knew how much it broke her when he left. Olivia could only imagine how hard it was for Fin to hold back all the things he wanted to say and do to Elliot, but she appreciated that he was keeping it professional.

Elliot turned to look at her then, blue to brown, "Hey Liv" he said with his signature smile on his face.

Olivia thought she was going to melt right then, his beautiful blues staring back at her. She forgot how blue they really were and she forgot how it felt to look into his eyes, to feel their connection. She was surprised that after all this time they still had a connection, but there it was, as if he had never left, as if he had never broken her heart. But he did.

She felt a strange mix of emotions looking at him, relief, anger, sadness, love…

But she decided that she needed to snap out of her daze and react before Fin felt the need to step in again.

That moments pause was all she needed because she was on him in a second, pointing her finger and yelling. She was furious. "You SON-OF-A-BITCH! What do you think you are doing here? You need to either come into my office and explain to me what the hell is going on, or you need to get out right now." She didn't wait for him to respond as she stormed past him into her office, slamming the door closed behind her.

Elliot waited a few seconds before turning towards Fin, "Hi Fin. It's good to see you."

"Go screw yourself." Fin responded. He knew what Elliot put Olivia through and he isn't going to take any shit from him now that he thinks he can waltz back in like nothing changed.

Elliot stood up from his old desk and walked over to Olivia's office door, turned the handle, and walked in.

Rollins and Carisi turned to face Fin clearly searching for an explanation, but Fin just shot them a look saying, "You don't wanna know."

Olivia looked up from the papers she was pretending to read when Elliot walked in the door. She removed her glasses from her face and crossed her hands on her desk to take on a protective pose. She felt so venerable and helpless with him back, she needed everything she could get.

He walked towards her desk awkwardly, pulled a chair out from across her and sat in it. They sat like that in silence for a few moments just taking in how the other has aged over the last couple years.

"I like your office, it's nice."

Olivia wanted him to make the first move, to tell her why he came back, and why he didn't come back sooner, but she spoke before she could stop herself, "What are you doing here Elliot?" she barely had enough voice to form that sentence, but she regained herself and continued, "I don't think you came here for small talk."

"I never was any good at talking, was I? I wanted to see you, Liv. It's been a long time."

"Bullshit. We both know that you've had plenty of time to do that. What's the real reason you're here?"

"I missed you, Liv."

"STOP!" She slammed her palm down on the desk and closed her eyes. This man really knew how to push all her buttons. She took in a shaky breath and waited another moment longer, "Stop calling me that. You lost that right when you walked out on me. You can't just come back after eight years and act like nothing happened, like everything is the same between us, because it's not, Elliot. You walked out that door and never looked back, you can't just show up unannounced because you missed me, it doesn't work like that."

Her statement hung heavy in the room while they both processed what she said. She knew she was angry, and she meant every word she said, but seeing him after all this time brought up things she hadn't felt since the day he walked away.

"You're right… I guess I should go." Elliot stood up from his chair and headed back towards her door. He placed his hand on the doorknob when he was stopped, "Elliot… " he turned and looked at her, "It's good to see you, I've missed you." He looked at her and smiled. She couldn't hold his gaze, this was all too much at one time for her, she hated how she surrendered under his stare and broke down to her feelings.

Another silence filled the room. They were never good at the whole "talking" thing.

"Elliot?" She looked at him but quickly looked at the ground, she didn't even have to finish her sentence because he knew what she was asking. He dropped his hand and sat across from her again.

Progress.

Elliot and Olivia chatted in her office for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only twenty minutes. They had a lot to catch up on over the last eight years. Small talk mostly, neither one of them saying what they really wanted to say or what the other wanted to hear. There were no _"I'm Sorry"'_ s and there were no _"I love you"_ 's or _"I miss you"_ 's, they both were too stubborn for that.

The initial awkwardness still had a stark presence in the room, but as the time continued on, they started to feel more of their connection.

Their conversation stayed at a minimum level, Elliot talked about the hobbies he picked up after leaving SVU and he talked about the kids. Olivia didn't mention Lewis or Noah but brought up her few failed relationships, she was a little shocked to see a twinge of jealousy and overprotectiveness in him after all of these years, she would have thought he moved passed that. Neither one of them dared talk about Kathy, Olivia didn't really want to know the answers to any of her questions, and Elliot was relieved that she didn't ask them.

Elliot said his kids were doing fine but growing up too quickly. Eli was eleven years old now and was really interested in sports, like his dad. They would go to baseball games together all the time, Elliot was even teaching him how to play! It sounded like Elliot was really trying to be there for Eli because he wasn't there for his other kids.

Olivia made a mental note at how old the boy had gotten and she flashed back to the day he was born. She will never forget what Kathy went through and the guilt she felt because of it. She would never forget the pain she felt, not only the physical pain from the car wreck, but the pain her heart felt to watch the man she loved welcome a new baby into the world with his wife. Kathy had everything she ever wanted: a family, a baby, Elliot…

She would never forget how his chest felt pressed against hers, their bodies colliding as he pulled her into his chest, the warmth of his body next to her, the way she melted into his touch. This was the first time they hugged. They avoided touching each other because they knew that they wouldn't be able to stop, that's why they set up those lines, obeyed their unspoken rules, because they were right, she couldn't stop. Ever since that moment, she wanted to feel his body pressed against hers, she wanted to fall into his arms and have him hold her tight, but they couldn't, and he didn't feel the same way she did.

There was a pause in the conversation and Olivia yawned. This day had been really long and they had been working all week, it was late now and she was tired. Elliot smiled at her knowing exactly what it felt like to work those long hours and busy weeks. He wasn't sure how she was still able to do it after all this time.

He stood up and walked around the chair, "It's late, and I know you're tired, so I guess I'll head out now. But Olivia," he paused and looked into her eyes, "it was really good to see you, I missed you."

Olivia was exhausted and really did want to go home to sleep, but she missed Elliot more than she was ever going to admit and she had a really good time catching up with him, but she wasn't ready to say goodbye again, she didn't think she'd ever be ready. She searched her brain looking for excuses to see him again and she became overwhelmed with the feeling of sadness when she realized that he had never met her son.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked frantically knowing that her window of opportunity was shrinking. "There's someone I want you to meet." She smiled at the confused look on his face, "Eleven O'clock at our bench in Central Park. Will you be there?"

He was confused by the sudden offer, but he thought through his plans and said he'd go. He could tell that Olivia didn't believe him by the look on her face, fear maybe? "Olivia, I promise I will be there, I'm not going anywhere." He smiled and walked out that door.

Olivia had to trust that he meant what he said, because the last time he walked out that door, she never saw him again.

Wasn't running away her thing?

Olivia crawled into her bed. It really had been the longest day, it just never seemed to end. But here she was now, finally tucked into her warm covers.

She usually didn't believe in coincidences but she wasn't sure how to explain this one. She spend all day yesterday and today thinking about Elliot, she even dreamt about him, and then he shows up to the precinct unannounced. What were the chances that it was random? Very low.

She shook those thoughts out of her head and replaced them with memories of their days together. It had been really good to see him, she was still pissed as hell at him, but it was good to catch up and discover that he was doing well, without her in his life.

She tucked her legs into her chest and buried her head into her knees. She missed that man more than she should, and seeing him today welcomed a rush of feelings and emotions into her that she hasn't felt in a long time, that she kept buried deep inside her. She was becoming very overwhelmed.

She let out a heavy sigh and started sobbing into her knees.

The next morning came bright and early, too early, luckily it was her day off. She woke up puffy eyed and swollen from all the crying she had done the night before. Olivia didn't cry this hard over _almost_ anything. It felt like her heart was breaking all over again, it felt like the day he left her.

She rubbed her hand over her face and into her hair. He wasn't gone this time, he said he would meet her in the park, so she had to trust that he meant it.

She climbed out of bed and headed for the shower, only four hours to mentally prepare herself for this day. C'mon, get it together, Liv.

She and Noah had gotten to the park early. Noah had brought a soccer ball and was kicking it back and forth between a few trees that Olivia could see from the bench she was sitting on. Their bench. The bench she shared with Elliot.

She told Noah that they would be meeting a friend at the park, but he didn't really care and gave her his typical rebellious sass that he seemed to have lately.

Olivia was nervous to see him again, eight years had been a long time, even though their connection was still there after all that time, she felt vulnerable. She didn't really know how she was going to handle their park rendezvous. She wanted to keep her emotions in check and not make a fool of herself, part of her wanted to scream at him and hit him, but the other part wanted to throw herself at him, tell him she loved him, and kiss him until they both needed air.

She also wasn't sure how Elliot would take the news that she had a son. She figured he would ask a million questions and want to know who Noah's father was. She wondered if he would be jealous, she didn't think he would be since he didn't feel the same way about her as she did him, but a part of her still wondered.

She broke from her thoughts when she saw him walking up to her. He may have aged a little in some areas and had a few more grey hairs, but damn, the man was still sexy. He had her favorite blue sweater on, how he still had it after all this time shocked her a little. He looked good, dreamy.

She smiled when he sat down next to her like they had done many years ago.

"Hey" he said with a stupid grin on his face. If Olivia didn't know any better, she'd say he was just as nervous as she was.

"Hey, yourself."

"Are you here alone? I thought you said you had someone you wanted me to meet." He looked around and she could see the confusion and panic on his face. She knew he wouldn't like her sitting in the middle of central park alone, even though she knew how to protect herself.

Olivia bit back a laugh at his reaction, he had been here for less than a minute and he already seemed anxious. Maybe he was just as nervous as she is. Maybe he thought she wasn't going to forgive him for leaving her, but she already had, kind of.

"No, I'm not here alone." she paused looking around for Noah and waving him to come over.

They stood up as the boy approached. "Elliot, this is my son, Noah." She put her hands on the boy's shoulders. "Noah, this is my friend, Elliot. We've known each other for a very long time."

Elliot shifted his gaze between Olivia and the boy, her son. Olivia was finally a mother, she had everything she ever wanted without him in her life… almost.

"Hey Elliot, do you want to play soccer with me?" Noah looked up at the strange new man with an enthusiasm Olivia hasn't seen in him in a while. Elliot tends to have that effect on people.

"Sure, I love sports, I play with my kids all the time." He turned his attention back to Olivia and she could see the questions flowing through his mind, a look of hurt, betrayal almost, across his face.

She smiled weakly at them as they ran to the trees where Noah was playing before. She knew that this conversation hadn't even begun.

Olivia sat back down on their bench and watched as her son played soccer with the love of her life. She never thought this day would come. She never thought that Noah was going to meet Elliot, the man who once played such a huge roll in her life that now played no role at all. She was brought to tears at the idea that the two most important guys in her life would never meet. She was glad she pushed herself, took that chance, whatever Elliot had to say later she would deal with, because right now, she was happy. Her heart felt whole.

She looked over at the boys again when she saw Elliot heading towards her, Noah still playing with the ball.

"It looks like the two of you were getting along really well, so tell me, do I have a professional soccer player on my hands?" Olivia stood up and smiled when he reached her.

"How long?" Elliot asked still seeming to be in shock.

"He's five years old."

"Who…" Elliot cleared his throat obviously having a hard time getting the words out, "Who is his father?"

"Noah has been living with me for four years, it's been about three years since I adopted him."

Elliot's smile faded and he furrowed his brow. Olivia felt the shift in energy again and had to remind herself that this was what she wanted, that she wasn't going to let Elliot disappear again. She was ready to fight for what she wanted this time.

"Did you ever plan on telling me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"If I didn't come to the precinct yesterday, would you have told me that you have a son?"

"I don't know Elliot. Maybe?"

Honestly, she didn't know. Sometimes she was so damn stubborn.

She could see him getting angry, he held his fists at his side clenching them, his jaw tightened.

He had no right to get angry at her for not telling him she was finally a mother, that she was finally happy. He is the one who walked out on her, the reason she was so unhappy for so long. It killed her everyday that she couldn't tell him about her new life, he was her best friend and she wanted him by her side, so many times she wanted to call him and ask for his parenting advice, but she couldn't, because he left her.

"You walked out that door when I needed you most and you never looked back. So don't show up acting like I owe you an explanation."

But then she saw a new wave of emotions pass across his face, regret.

"I know, I'm sorry."

She paused. His apology caught her off guard, she was ready to argue with him, she was certain that she wasn't going to hear him apologize.

She closed her eyes bracing herself for the next question she was about to ask. She didn't really want to know the answer, but her heart wouldn't let it go. She took in a deep breath as she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "Why did you do it? Didn't our friendship mean anything to you? Didn't I mean anything to you? How could you just leave like that?" Her voice cracked at the end and she thought she was going to break down. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, taking in the pain and regret on his face. She wasn't sure what she was expecting him to say, but she wasn't prepared for him to lean his head down and capture her lips in a soft slow kiss.

He broke the kiss and whispered over her lips, "You were everything to me, and that's why I had to leave."

Olivia was taken off guard by Elliot's actions. First, he apologized to her. Second, he kissed her. That was unlike the Elliot she knew.

Her head was spinning. She was so sure that he didn't have any feelings for her, that she had made the whole thing up as some fantasy in her brain, and yet, here they were standing in Central park wrapped in each other's arms. He told her that she meant everything to him, and she wanted to tell him the same, but she was still in shock, she couldn't get the words to form.

She pulled back slightly from his embrace and looked at his eyes, they looked so sincere.

"Stay for dinner with us." She whispered in his ear falling back into his strong arms.

All the anger she felt was gone, she was no longer mad at him for leaving eight years ago, and she no longer felt heartbroken. All those feelings were replaced with the feelings of wholeness and contentment. The missing piece of her heart that Elliot held on to all these years was finally returned and her heart was full for the first time in a long time.

They went back to Olivia's apartment for dinner. It was nice, simple.

They were Elliot and Olivia again.

Noah got along really well with Elliot, Olivia knew that was because he was so good with kids.

Elliot helped Olivia tuck Noah in for bed and they read him a story… together.

They were acting like a little family, and Olivia knew this is where she belonged. She knew she could trust him with her life, her family, her happiness.

She did a great job on her own, she had been on her own for as long as she could remember, a miserable childhood, a rapist father, always lacking that connection with everyone she dated. But when Elliot came along, she didn't have to be alone anymore, until he left.

Even though she had flaws, she was a fantastic mother, she didn't need help from anyone when it came to her son. But she had to admit that it was nice to have Elliot back, he was her everything and it felt good to no longer be alone.

She looked over at Elliot shutting Noah's bedroom door, "El," Olivia blushed slightly, shifted nervously on her feet lowering her voice just a little, "Do you want to stay?"

She didn't want him to think that she was just going to fall into bed with him after he's been back for one day, especially with her son in the next room. She didn't even know if he was still married, but this was something she didn't need to rush. For once in her life, she felt like she could take her time and explore life with this man, the man she loves. For once she felt like she was with _"the one."_ He was the one, she always knew that. They would have many opportunities for _going to bed_ with each other later.

But tonight, she just wanted to feel him laying in the bed next to her, his arm wrapped around her body, listening to his heart beating in his chest. She just wanted to feel him close to her.

They climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up. Elliot wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her close to his body, the warmth of his chest feeling so familiar as she breathed in his musty scent.

She leaned her head on his chest so she could look into his eyes, they were so blue, she didn't remember them being this dark.

He drew lazy circles on her back while she rubbed her fingers up and down his chest. She wanted to be close to this man for the rest of her life, she never wanted to move. She finally felt whole again.

Elliot shifted slightly as he looked down at her, "Liv?"

"Hmmm?" she replied sleepily.

"I love you."

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

And with that, she drifted off to sleep.

Olivia heard her alarm clock going off as she absentmindedly hit the snooze button. She couldn't remember when she had slept that good.

It took her a minute to remember everything from the day before and she smiled knowing that this was the first day of the rest of her life with the man she loved. She rolled over and reached for him but opened her eyes when her arms came up empty. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, no sign of Elliot.

Maybe he was in the kitchen or with Noah? Olivia jumped out of bed and reached for her robe throwing it over her shoulders and she exited her bedroom. She searched her apartment quickly with her eyes frantically looking for Elliot. When she didn't find him, she started to panic. There was no way that he would leave her without saying goodbye… again. She refused to believe that he was gone. He told her he loved her, why would he just leave?

She burst through Noah's bedroom door praying that Elliot was in there with her son, but he wasn't. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest completely ignoring what Noah was saying to her.

"Noah, where's Elliot?" She was practically shouting.

"Who's Elliot?" Noah looked at her with a confused look, she wasn't making any sense and she was scaring him.

She grabbed the door frame trying to brace herself because her head was spinning. She turned around quickly and headed towards her bedroom, stumbling over her feet. Once she made it to her bedroom, she reached for her phone to see if he had left any messages. Nothing.

She looked at the date on her phone and shook her head a little. She couldn't be seeing that right, her phone must be wrong. According to the date on her phone, she was in the precinct with CiCi yesterday.

But she didn't see Elliot until the day after… She was feeling disoriented and couldn't get a grip of her surroundings. She rubbed her hand across her face trying to make sense of all this.

If she-

Then they-

He was never here.

"Oh my God." She threw her hand over her mouth in disbelief. The whole thing was a dream. Elliot was never here, he didn't miss her, he didn't love her. She dropped her phone on the ground and fell to her knees clutching the side of the bed overwhelmed with reality and confusion.

It felt so real.

She started to sob. If the whole thing was a dream, then Elliot really wasn't here. He didn't miss her, he didn't come to the precinct to see her. He didn't hold her in his arms and tell her that he loved her. Noah didn't know who Elliot was, they had never met. Elliot didn't know that she has a son. They didn't play soccer in the park, and Elliot didn't kiss her. He had moved on.

And just like that, he had left her again, but this time, he never really was here.

Her mind was playing some kind of a cruel joke on her.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and reached for her phone again. She pulled up the phone app, pressed the #1 button on speed dial, and let her finger hover over the call button.

She hesitated for a moment not sure if she should dial his number.

Sometimes you miss people, but it's better off where it is.

And sometimes you can't live with regrets.

 **Author's Note: THE END. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope I did it justice. I know, a terrible ending, I'm an evil person, but I thought that was how it would go… the unknowns in life. Does she press the call button or does she hang up? Would he answer her call? Who knows. I had a really great time writing this story, it just seemed to come out of me and into words. This one was a lot of fun for me (especially because it was so long) and I would love to hear what you guys thought of it, so leave a review, or don't. Thanks for reading! &&&**


End file.
